


Some Ideas I've had but haven't written

by AccidentallyOnPurose



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 122
Words: 18,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentallyOnPurose/pseuds/AccidentallyOnPurose
Summary: These are some ideas that have been floating around in my head and if I don't get them recorded there is a high chance I will forget.  I hope to write some stories someday but in the mean time if anyone else is interested in using any of these ideas go for it!  I enjoy reading peoples works.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 547
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So these ideas can be used for any character. Spread them around if you like them but for myself I am a huge Tobirama fan and I enjoy pairing him with Madara most.

1\. Soul rocks or Rock souls. Every person at some point in their life will find a rock of some type. These rocks are connected to their soulmates soul. It's a wonderful thing to find you soulmates soul rock but it is also a heavy burden because if the rock is damaged it can seriously hurt you soulmate. If the rock is somehow destroyed your soulmate will die. For any person of importance or the ninjas it is very important to find your soulmate because of the risk to your soul rock. When two soulmates rocks are near to each other there will be a small vibration and humming noise. 

2\. So I had a weird thought the other day that made me think of an idea. I was looking at raccoon hats and I remembered a joke from Archie comics where Jughead wore an actual raccoon on his head and pretended it was a hat. So I thought what if the fur that Tobirama always wears is an actual living animal. Any idea what kind of animal it would be? Real or mythical? What would be a persons situation to finding out that the fur is alive? 

3\. Ok a darker idea for a story. A futuristic society where people are only allowed 2 children for population control. Any other children are extras that the government will take away. Life as an extra is horrible because they are not considered human anymore and anything is allowed to happen to them. Companies use them for testing and experiment. Others use them as Romans used Gladiators. It's considered lucky for an extra to be used for manual labor. It's not a good society. For my future story Tobirama is the second child but his mother is pregnant with a third. Even though Tobirama is only 4 he is aware of the cruelty done to extras. So when his little brother is born Tobirama offers himself up to be an extra instead. 

I have other ideas but right now I can't remember what they are. So I hope these ideas inspire some people and I will post more of my ideas when I can remember them. Thank you for reading and have a great day bye.


	2. Oooo I remembered some more ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I may have a bad habit of over thinking things and trying to figure out how it can reasonably work. I know I know that it's not real buuuut I get bored. So here are some ideas on how ABO works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please judge me and give me any input.

1\. Everyone is born a beta. But everyone has the potential to become an alpha or omega. It's repeated exposure to certain hormones that cause the change. (Haven't thought out which hormone). The bottom partner absorbs the hormones from the tops sperm through mucus membranes. When the bottom starts absorbing enough of the hormones to start causing thier own body's hormones to change is when the top will start to change. The top needs the hormones and smells from the bottom to be able to start changing. As the changes start to happen the hormones start to get stronger and speed the changes up. So the more the omega to be change the more the alpha to be will change.  
This process can take a couple of years to complete. There are ways to speed up the process such as having a beta have sex with an already omega/omega heat or having a beta have sex with an already alpha.   
Though I said everyone is born a beta I actually need to correct that a bit. Such as there are people in real life born not with the typical male or female genitals there are people whom are born in the fiction world as what is called natural omegas. These omegas are basically just females. So typical female genitals except they have heats.  
Weather you would want natural omegas to develop heats with puberty or through repeated exposure of an alpha hormone can be up to the writer.   
My idea for this universe though is that natural omegas are very rare. An example would be that I think Inu would be a natural omega but Sakura is a beta taking hormones to change to an omega.  
2\. Ok different ABO world thought. In this world everyone is born as what they are. So possible male/female ABO. Alpha males can only get people pregnant but are very virile. Alpha females can impregnate others though they are not as virile as a male alpha, they are more virile than a male beta. They are also able to get pregnant but they are very infertile and will have a difficult pregnancy/labor. Male/female betas are typical betas. Male omegas do have a vagina and uterus as well as a penis and testicles. Though they can impregnate they are very infertile. Female omegas though have a very interesting anatomy. They have two uteruses and can have multiple pregnancies at different times. So a female omega can be 2 months pregnant in one uterus and still be able to get pregnant in the other uterus.   
3\. This last idea was inspired by others whom suggest that male omegas develop a vagina during thier first pregnancy. To add on to this I would suggest that there already be small labias the omega is born with but the vagina is closed off until pregnancy hormones cause the connective tissue/blood vessels to atrophy until the vaginal opening is open. So this is a method used to inaccurately determine an omegas virginity.  
4\. A thought for why there are male omegas in the first place. Evolution. So testosterone is what allows males to make muscle easier. So I would say that omega boys produce the same amount of testosterone as male alpha and beta boys which helped them survive. But when puberty happens thier testosterone levels drop to a lot. (I am not saying that all males are stronger than females ir that girls cant be stronger than boys just that males have an advantage when I comes to buding muscles.) ((Yes girls can BE/ARE STRONG))

I suppose that's all for now. Sorry for any awkward wording I wrote this on my phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone ever watch scishow on YouTube? I think it's great and really interesting. Well they did an episode on why girls menstruate and how most mammals dont do that. Turns out there is no concrete answer just hypotheties. Still it made me think.


	3. Another soulmate idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was reading some of raendown soulmate stories and I had another idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else has ideas please share.

So I don't know if this has been done yet but in this situation a person has a vision of thier soulmates death through thier soulmates eyes.

So for my stories I would like to write I was thinking that Tobirama has a vision if a sword sticking out of the front of red armor while looking at a scene of destruction caused by a massive fight. I'm not sure how long it would take him to figure out it is Madara but I think he would recognize the armor.  
The next idea would be mabey with Izuna and Tobirama realizing that they r soulmates would he change his action and if so would that his vision change as well?


	4. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So did anyone else ever watch dragon ball z? Here's a thought I had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahahaha I'm thinking of so many funny scenarios. Example hashirama convinces madara to fuse with him and they accidentally unlock the rennigan. Then being over powered idiots decide to test it. They freak out the entire village and eventually experiment with the gravity giant ball of dirt thing and make tree giant dirt balls they then put the dirt balls in a stack and use the mokuton to grow arms. When tobirama gets there they tell him excitedly that they made the world's largest snow man but tobirama calls them an idiot and reminds them that those are dirt balls not snow. And edit will eventually have hashmada (lol) in snow country but using snow this time Thank you for reading.

So this idea comes from dragon ball z sort of where two characters fused. In this case though I would like to write a story about an experiment mishaps with tobirama and another character fuse together like with what happens with goku and vagita.  
I think my story would have tobirama realizing that this would actually be a very useful jutsu and purposely fuse with other characters. Lots of hijinks lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this idea is supose to b funny. Also a madatobi

Konoha is only a couple of years old and theres a haunted house. Haven't thought a plot yet but yeah a ridiculous haunted house story.


	6. Conjoined twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama and his brother kawarama were conjoined twins.

Tobirama and his brother kawarama were conjoined twins. With a lit of risky and uncertain surgeries when they were babies/toddlers tobirama was physically fine to be a shinobi but not his brother. How would this have changed things. Something I will have to think more about.

It was Kawaramas death that sent Hashirama into the woods so yeah.


	7. A bad wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea based on couldric story into these deep waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before I would ever write this I would want to make sure that the author would be okay with me writing this because it would be based on thier work.

Tobirama like a fairytale hero saves/shows kindness to a innocent creature/person. The creature/person is actually either a mythology creature or deity. They offer to grant Tobiramas hearts truest wish.   
His hearts truest wish, is that he wishes he was never born. His eyes widen in horror as the creature/deity hears what his heart whispers. They look at him with sadness but they must do what they promised because words are power and they can not go against thier word. Tobirama shouts "wait!". But he is gone.   
After a moment the universe twist before righting itself. The creature/deity looks around with wide eyes that see more than a mortal ever can and whispers "I think I made a mistake"

So my story will have a fairytale loophole that will lead to Hashirama needing to remember Tobirama before the universe will right itself again.


	8. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea from ella enchanted movie.

For my story I would again do Tobirama. This isnt an original idea but I dont want to forget about it. So Tobirama gets blessed with obedience and this has some funny moments but also a lot of dark moments. More on this thought instead of being blessed/cursed at birth mabey at some point he has an experiment mishaps. Perhaps he was trying to come up with a deal to help with interrogation and tried out the prototype on himself and either couldn't take it off or couldn't turn it off.


	9. Hypnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchia are modern hypnosis

Basically to replace the sharingan uchias are hypnosis. Not sure but the time period may be the 1920s.

I like to think that the uchia are somewhat ostracized because of thier skill in hypnotism and have had many people accuse them of witchcraft. Madara and Hashirama meet in school and madara is really bad at hypnotism and cant show Hashirama. Eventually he becomes really skilled but he can never hypnotised Tobirama. The uchiha use thier skill to help people's health but some of them do use it to take advantage of others.


	10. Need help please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previous fusion idea

So i am really wanting to write I fushion story. It's going to start with Tobirama and someone else. There will be more chapters with other characters but I was hoping people could help me come up with good names between characters fusion. So what would be a good fusion name for (Tobirama Hashirama) (tobirama kagami) Hashirama madara (Tobirama Madara).

Any input would be appreciated and thank you.


	11. Professor Tobirama

A quick idea. Modern Tobirama is a professor and Madara is going back to school to earn a degree.


	12. Another soulmate idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first touch with your let's you hear each others thoughts.

This isn't a that original but I dont want to forget it. I can see a good story for tobimada. 

Tobirama and Madara accidentally touched before Izuna dies. Good things happen and bad things happen it would definitely be.a slow burn. I will add more to this later.


	13. Sad afterlife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara won

So Madara won and everyone is in the cocoons except for Tobirama who Madara left pinned to the ground. The problem though is that the jutsu was never going to work for ever and after a couple of centuries everyone is dead. Madara us now in the afterlife and is upset or had a change of heart realizes that Tobirama belongs in the afterlife. But Tobiramas soul is still pinned to the ground in a fake body. The rods pinning him are strong enough to hold the jutsu and his soul in place.


	14. Chapter 14

So I dont know a lot about spiritual beliefs or what some religions or culture believe happens after death so the only thing Japanese after death society I know of is what happens in Bleach. Dont know how accurate that is but i was thinking of doing a story based on the soul society in Bleach about the founder characters. This would be after they return from the shinobi war.


	15. Zombie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Tobirama

Feeling in a zombie mood. Tobirama wakes up after dying, as a zombie. Not as his undead jutsu but as a zombie.


	16. A thought I forgot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had forgotten this idea until I read deeambles this is an after party and remembered it.

So I read a couple of chapters of Borto and in the beginning there was a villain whom by eating the victims brain alive he could take on thier characteristics and memories. So I had the thought that there was possibly some people with this jutsu during the founding era.

So there is a mole in Konoha and war is on the horizon. It takes a while before people realize and suspect a mole. The mole would have used the brain eating technique to infiltrate Konoha. The mole could be anyone. This would be a long story that I have a vage idea of how it would play out though it wouldn't be a everyone is saved and happy ending it is supose to intense.

Also most definitely have a madara Tobirama relationship because yeah I'm obsessed with them. But if anyone else likes this idea they are more than welcomed to write thier own version I would love to read another person's story.


	17. You're a pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else watch Inuyasha

So I sometimes i am in The mood for funny and ridicules. So I thought it would be funny if Tobirama was a pervert like the monk from inuysaha. Buuuuuutttt he is only a pervert for the person he likes so in this case for me it would be Madara. I just have this picture in my head of Madara giving some report to Tobirama and talking about work things only tho realize that Tobirama is groping his chest with his free hand. He does a lot of things like this. I also think it would be funny for Madara to yell pervert and get embarrassed for drawing attention. But then people look at Tobirama and just dont believe it because they all miss or dont notice it and they think he's too serious of a person to grop another person. 

Extra scene in my head Madara and Tobirama are in Hashiramas office when Tobirama starts groping Madara s butt. Madara yells pervert and slaps Tobirama. Hashirama hadn't noticed the groping and stands up and yells "Madara!" Only for Madara to yell "sit Hashirama" and Hashirama automatically sits with out thinking. Lol that can be an add on joke when ever madara yells sit Hashirama sits. 

Side note nobody every ask Tobirama is he's been groping Madara but if they did he would admit to it.


	18. Adoptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchia Senju war had been ended for a few generations through adoptions.

So this idea is that a few generations earlier the war was put on a ceasefire. To ensure that neither clan would break the cease fire every generaton a few children from each clan would be adopted. The adopted kids would eventually be married back into thier original clan but this created family bonds. So yeah haven't thought further than that.


	19. Sad soulmate story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When soulmates share wounds

So I camt rember the story that I got this idea from. It's based off of the typical soul mates share wounds and in the story I got the idea from tobirama is soulmate with izuna and madara. He has to keep this a secret because his clan would kill him just to kill his soulmates and the uchiha cant find out because they would try to kill him in a way that dosen harm madara and Izuna. 

Anyways my story idea is based a bit on that though it would probably be only madara as Tobirama soulmate and the uchiha figure out Tobirama is Madaras soulmate when they are kids. At first they decide to starve him to death but a priest convinces them to let him live. I would need to think of a convincing reason for that. They gag him though so he cant tell anyone who his soulmate is and put special locked gloves on his hands to restrict movement/unable to make signs. 

I'm also going off of the fact that indra was a genius and came up with a lot of things that he would have came up with some type of seals that the uchiha have adapted. Thier seals aren't as impressive as the uzamaki (they focused more on developing the sharingan instead of developing better seals) but they do work and have some powerful seals. So they do have seals that work really well on suppressing Tobiramas chakra and keep him in the compound.

By knowing who Madaras soulmate is though they now know that Madara will not be marrying his soulmate in the future which leaves a very rare opportunity for an arranged marriage. In my story Madara does get married to a woman for an alliance and Tobirama has spent most of his life as a slave to the Uchiha

. It takes a long time for Tobirama to be freed and I'm not entirely sure how my story would end either than piece is eventually made, Madara feels betrayed by his family for not knowing the kid he had watch be tormented and treated like less than dirt was his soulmate, and Tobirama having a lot to deal with emotionally, physically and mentally. (He spent most of his life literally confined and abused)


	20. Another soulmate idea again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

When soulmates first touch they turn into thier spirit animal. Before the first touch they are unable to turn into thier spirit animal in fact most people have no idea what thier spirit animal will be. After the first touch though they turn into thier spirit animal for a few days and are not able to turn back. After a few days though they can turn human again and can turn into thier spirit animal any time. They can also use traits of their spirit animal in their everyday life.


	21. Aging accidentally

So I've read a lot o stories where Tobirama accidentally becomes a kid again. Love them they are so cute and make me want to pinch cheeks. Buuuut has there been any stories where Tobirama accidentally turns himself into an old man?

To add extra drama he could possibly know all of his life choices and have a freak out.


	22. Futuristic root

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A futuristic root.

So I heard about how insurances tried to say they wont cover a disease if a person has the gene prone to that disease. Which reminded me about the book the bar code tattoo. 

So I was thinking about a story where a futuristic Danzo uses the genetic info to determine who are undesirable and should be sacrificed to eliminate them from the gene pool while at the same time benefiting Konoha. He would also use root to fine out about relationships and decide if the couples would have a good genetic match. If not he would separate them in some means through manipulation. In this story he would also make sure not to loose Orochimaru. He also makes sure to have Orochimaru look into genetic cloning and he eventually clones Tobirama but with some modifications and he raises him to be the image he thinks Tobirama should be. Mabey he uses some technique to summon Tobiramas soul into this body but blocks all of his memories of his previous life.

Idk just in the mood for something like this though I'm sure that there have been a lot of stories like this but I dont read a bunch of danzo stories.


	23. Another aging story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama deaged again

The typical Tobirama is turned back into a child nut they cant find a way to turn him back. I want to say they try something but it dosent work because every second that passes he technically is aging. They few expirements they try in animals cause the aging to speed up and not stop to the point to the point the animals grow old and die. Hashirama is torn on trying to find a way to turn his brothers age back with unknown risk or raise his brother and let him have a childhood. 

For my story izuna is alive and Madara and Tobirama are in a relationship. Madara has to come to terms with the situation and let Tobirama grow up free without any expectation. He swears to do everything in his power to help Tobirama but a lot of people think he needs to stay away because grooming/inappropriate. Izuna alspnwprks with Tobirama because he still considers him his rival and all spars with Tobirama are interesting no matter what age he is.


	24. Hashirama dies first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama died first of the brothers and then Itama.

I know theres some stories where Hashirama died first but this is an idea for a story I want to write.

Hashirama dies instead of Kawarama and Itama still dies at the same time as in canon. Tobirama is made the new clan heir and Madara never meets Hashirama.

Because Madara never meets Hashirama I decided for my story he wont develop the sharingan. This disqualifies him from being clan head. Since he wont have the sharingan his strength level goes down a lot. 

Tobirama grows to be a stern man who always keeps his word. It is acknowledge by many clans that Tobirama is a man of his word and this eventually leads to Izuna agreeing to a ceasefire between thier clans. Mabey idk.

So as far as I know there really isnt a lot known about Izuna. There are a lot of stories with him in it but I wonder what he was like in canon. I kind of like the idea that Itachi is actually Izunas reincarnation and that Izuna is a lot like him with a little bit of young sasuke mixed in. So it would take me a while to figure out how I want him to act in the story but i dont think he would be bloodthirsty.

Kawarama survives and because there isnt much about him in canon that gives me a lot to play around with. So where Hashirama would have depressed moods as a way to break tension, Kawarama I think would be a jokester/prankster. His favorite target would be his older brother because he knows his older brother is very serious and he wants to make him smile/relax. I like to think that Kawarama has fire for his main element but he ask his older brother to train him in water because there are many clan members who are uncomfortable with his fire. He does learn how to do water but because of his fire nature his water is always hot. He tries to play it off that he does that on purpose (it always frustrates him). Eventually he does come up with a lot of interesting water jutsu such as steaming mist jutsu. (Similar to the fog water nin use but because his water is hot he eventually cranks up the heat so that it is actually boiling hot steam that surrounds and lingers.) He is able to handle higher temperature. Using g chakra control similar to how sakura punches he can release his own chakra and creat internal burns. (He is able to heat up the water in the area he hit with his chakra.) He gets a couple of nick names such as hot fist Kawarama and steam demon. 

Just wanted to get the down before I forget. I hope this is a story idea people would like.


	25. Tobiramas fanclub....not as innocent as that sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So not sure if I should add tags because of this chapter but if I need them please tell me which ones I should include.

So I know Tobirama has a personality that comes off as ruff/rude and blunt. Buuuut come on if sasuke jerk had a fan club with that additude there is no way Tobirama didn't. 

So this idea/story would be pervy. Just gonna put that out there. It starts out as strangers drunkenly rambling about the hotness that is Tobirama which turns into horniness. These people share the same problem and in thier drunkenness decide to help each other. This leads to an orgy. Afterwards they are a bit embarrassed but quickly get back together when Tobirama has a half naked accident. Then it becomes a thing, the Tobirama orgy club. 

Eventually though one of the members gets brave enough to invite Tobirama. Tobirama decides to go because his brother is always nagging him that he needs to accept more invitations and its rude to always turn them down besides he must have misunderstood what he was being invited to. (A small part of him is curious though.) So he goes and yeah it is an actual orgy. When he walks in the members are stunned. They didn't think thier group member would really have the guts to invite thier idol let alone for him to show up. 

A brave member walks up to Tobirama to tell him where they leave thier clothes and shows him thier toys incase he is interested in anything. With the way the people in the room are looking at him Tobirama would almost think he over stepped his place and shouldn't have came but he can sense the lust in thier chakara increase with every article of clothing he removes. 

The previous member continues his talk with Tobirama and tells him the rules and ask him if he has any preferences? Tobirama thinks for a moment and he can tell that every person is focused on his next words "everything, I want everything".

So yeah somedays Tobirama want to dominate and take care of others male and female but other days he wants to be dominated, he wants to relax and have others take care of him. Sometimes he wants overstating and others he wants to be teased and left wanting to badly. Yeah he want everything.

So once a week Tobirama finishes work early and spends a few hours in an orgy. One time though an assasin figures out that he always goes to this same place at the same time and intends to use this knowledge to kill Tobirama but when he follows in he is absolutely stunned by the site. Tobirama looks at where his would b killer is attempting to hide and smirks at the lust levels in his chakara. Finishing his partner off with his mouth he heads over to the assassin and process to tell him where they leave thier clothes and what the rules are. Let's just say the assasin returns to his small clan who were struggling to maintain missions since the building of Konoha and had desperately needed the mission to assassinate Tobirama. The assassin convicted his clan that joining Konoha is a great idea and wont lead to downfall like they feared. (They are a small clan and wouldn't survive an avalanche that big) his clan does join and the would be assasin is a frequent member.

One day though a Nara notices Tobiramas patern as well. Eventually curiousity motivates him into following Tobirama. He too was not expecting what he saw. A small woman though completely dominates him in a way none else ever had. He later runs into the woman outside of the club and unlike how she I'd in the club she is very plain and mousy. Shes so quiet and dull with her plain everything. There is nothing interesting about her just looking at her, and that is interesting. This woman who be hind closed doors turn into a loud, dominating, fasinatingly creative creature is not what he would expect when he sees her out side the club. She is the main person he hokes up with when he goes to the club and eventually they interact more outside the club. They also get married to the confusion of many.

So yeah this is my pervy Tobirama orgy idea. When I write this some day please go easy on me I've never written porn soooooooo....yeah thank you for reading.


	26. Scandalous vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isnt original and I'm not sure if any of this had been done buuuut.

So Uchihas are vampires and the whole big collar thing is because to them the neck is very erotic along with any other major blood artery but this explains the high collar. Anyways I was just thinking that when Itachi fights Sasuke his first impression would be that his little brother has become a slut/dressed like a hoker. But no judgment from him as long as it makes his brother happy and he is healthy. I just thought serious loving Itachi thinking that about Sasuke would be funny. It possible that Sasuke was too young to understand the implication of the high collar and dosent realize how he is advertising himself but yeah Itachis last words may be to Sasuke to always use protection. 

His genjutsu may also include safe sex tutorial that Sasuke thinks is ment to be torture by embarrassment. So more thought on this. The alien race that kaguya came from have a mix of vampireish and succubus/incubus abilities where they can drain chakra from biting or having sex. Her descendants have watered down versions where the Uchiha can absorbe chakara through the blood and the hugha can absorb chakra through sex.


	27. Tobirama experience mishaps again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone else watch Danny phantom?

So I was thinking with Halloween near that I would start to think of a Halloweeny story. I like ghoast stories and thought of Tobirama being a ghost. Then I thought wait what if he is a half ghost, wait isnt there a show like that? What if Tobirama became a half ghost on accident like in Danny phantom? So yeah a half ghost Tobirama. Think of all the hijinks he could come up with.

This thought also made me think of Casper the friendly ghost so mabey something with that too.


	28. Not an alpha society

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea if had off and in in my head about a society where alphas aren't considered the top of genders.

So in this world alphas are rare. Theres 1 in every 10 people. This dosent make them more desirable though. There are stigmas against alphas. The two main ones are alphas are too aggressive and another main one is that alphas are physically unable to be intelligent (similar to how people actually believed blacks had a deformity in thier skulls that made them stupid). There are other stigma such as they only think with thier knot, get easily overwhelmed from stimulating, and you cant trust them.

So yeah alphas aren't treated fairly, often the victims of blame, can't always empress themselves without others freaking out, often aren't trusted with their own kids, hardly ever allowed to make decisions. Theres more to this I can add later but this is the jest


	29. chaos vs laws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in a philosopy mood . I as just rememberinbg when in young justice the helmet and witch boy were opposite one of he law of order and one a worker of chaos. so i was thinking about good vs evil and decided that law and chaos are neither goodor evil. Law allows for order and stabiliy, but chaos creats change which is needed to change law. Law cant chage with out chaos and too much choas causes a loss of stabiliy. so balanced neither one is good or evil but too much of one or the other is bad.

So in this world society has people(shinobi) are typicaly a part of chaos or law. but with all the wars the wars the balance is thrown off and chaos is over taking and causing the structure to crumble. This has enviromental effects hat is causing problems for the world. I wil add more to thisater.


	30. Izuna survives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've read storiesy where Hashirama isn' human bu an eldrich monster I love them bu i had this ideea about how Izuna survives

Izuna loves his broher and he dosen't want to leave his brother aone and he knows his deah will break his brother. One night close to deah he hears voices. The voices were drawn to his pain and were curious. This voice as been around for all time and never hesitates to ivestigate anything interesting. Izuna is at a sage where his spirt is more detached from his body and is able to hear the creature. He angrly demands if he is death or deamons here to collec his soul. The eldricch creature is delighted because it is so rare for it to directly interect with humans. The creature and Izuna talk, Izuna is mad at it and eventually confesses to no waanting o die and leaving his broher on his own. The eldrich creature offers to keep Izuna alive in echange for his body. Izun maes some more demands such as he creaure has o protect his family ect. The creature joins izunas soul in occuping his body and fuses its own body to izunas wounds to allow them tto heal. Madara comes in and he sees Izuna up and about. Izuna explains that the gods have heaed hin. He dosen't have his eyes because he already gave the to Madara but he can stil see using the eldrich creatures thousands of eyes

Eventualy he returns to the field and Tobirama freaks out because he can tell something is off.


	31. Steal the Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senju are mortals but all the other clans are dieties of some sort.

So Tobirama keeps accidentally catching the eye of a diety and keeps getting kidnapped/stollen. So it would be a everyone Tobirama. Poor guy he just wants to be left alone but lol that's not what happens.


	32. He's not real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this could be a horror story but I really would jus intend for it to be a mind blow o thats sad story.

So Hashirama developed the mokuton after the death of his baby brother. In his grief and denial he creats a wooden copy. People know that it isn't heathy and try to get rid of the wooden baby. Everytime that hapens Hashirama grieves like his baby brother has been killed until he regrows a new baby and seems to forget about the previous deaths as if they had never happened. Eventually his other little brothers are born and people hope tha Hashirama will stop treating his wooden little brother like he is alive. Still Hashirama acs like his first baby brother is still alive. He also has the wooden baby growing and seeming to learn like a real child. As the years go on the wooden child begins o look more and more real. Eventually while people know that the child is made of wood and not a real child they cant help but become a litle bi fooled by his appearance and mannerism. The younger childeren are not even aware that he is not real. When his younger siblings die his father fears that there will be more wooden children but Hashirama appears o accept their deaths as real. Eventually peace is made.

I realy want this story to have madatobi. I think madara reaction to finding out the man he loves had never really existed and was a personality of his mentally ill best friend. I dont know how I would start this story. It would probably through Madaras eyes with some flash backs of Tobiramas life (Hashirama would always be in the background of these flash backs) When Madara does figure it out he tries to get Hashirama the help he dispertly needs.

This story would take a lot of reaserch of metal health and what can be done to help mental healt issues. Any advice would be appreaciated and I don't want to accidentaly offend anyone so just inform me.


	33. Maerperson Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I once read part of a story I cant rember what it was called so if someone else recognizes it please tell me. Anyways the Uchiha were sailors who would capture young merpeople and extract thier eggs like caviar. But baby mercy people couldn't survive without thier parents. They manage to capture a young Tobirama and this is an idea on how I would want to expand on this story.

Instead if releasing Tobirama they decide to keep him an collect his eggs for a while but after they can no longer get eggs from him they decide to keep him and prostitute him out on port because he is very exotic. They file dow. His teeth and pull out his nails as well as they have to tie him up a bit. 

The Uchiha use him also when they are not in port. Eventually though to everyone's surprise he gets pregnant a few times (it's rare though) but most of the baby's dont survive to even hatch. But at one point he does have a baby that lives and this is Kagami. The Uchiha are somewhat thrilled in that they can use the baby to collect eggs from (yeah these people are horrible) but when Kagami gets too big for the eggs to be edible they toss him overboard. Before Kagami was tossed overboard though he did have another baby who survived but unlike Kagami this baby has health issues. This baby has some bit of vertigo and has different skin in places. Unlike other merpeoples skin which is good for water this babies humanoid half has half human skin. Human skin isnt ment to submerged in water for long periods of time. As well as his right hand dosent have webbing or mercy claws. If anyone guessed yeah this baby is Obito.   
Tobirama has to help him air out his human half but he loves his sons dearly. Eventually though Madera take over the crew (his dad and the child hunters were the Maine crew) ((also his dad is the father to both of Tobiramas surviving children)). Madara frees Tobirama but I dont know if this is before or after Onito is tossed.


	34. Were stuck and this isnt happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about the episode where Sasuke and naruto got stuck.

A shinangin story where Hashirama and Madara get thier hands stuck similar to how Sasuke and Naruto get thier hands stuck. Hashirama is the hokage and they are embarrassed on how they got stuck and are trying to not tell anyone but it makes the situation more awkward.


	35. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apocalypse happened and now earth has demons on the surface. People are just trying to live thier lives but are unaware that the apocalypse had even happened.

The apocalypse happened but humans are unaware of this. In this world the gates of the underworld had been opened and demons have free range on the surface. The demons are able to stay unseen by humans or seen if they want. For my story any type of ninja that had the ability to control people are demons. So the Nara with thier shadow ability the mind transpher people, and the Uchiha. This isnt a fire and brimstone world but the demons make things harder for humans and have gone on slaughters by either controlling humans or influenceing them. though some humans have fought back but when ever they kill a demon they come back mad. The thing is that the demons aren't born they are made when a human human dies and is reborn as a demon, so these demons will try to influence thier families to be born a demon when they die. So the Naras are actually naras and the Uchiha are Uchiha. 

For my story Madara is a demon but he died when he was young. His brothers and Izuna are still alive and human. He tries to influence his brothers to become demons. But he is spotted by a menace of a human who is some hiw able to see the demons even when they should be invisible. Tobirama is the person whom Izuna considers his greatest rival. But with Madaras influence thier rivalry becomes more serious and negative emotions form until they start to twist to darker emotions.   
Tobiramas father mother and his two brothers die at a sports event along with Izunas mother and brothers because kaguya demons caused the entire stadium to be infected with blood lust insanity and everyone tore each other apart. There were very few survivors.

Hashirama didn't go to the event because he had a date and Tobirama didn't go because he was grounded. Izuna was grounded as well and that was why he didn't go.

After that Madara became more determined to influence his brother to become a demon because the rest of his family hadn't been influenced enough to turn to demons.


	36. Clouds and wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clouds are sentient. Wings can be any type.

I was just thinking what it would be like if clouds were alive. They grow and then rain then grow again similar to a Phoenix life where they grow and then burn and grow again. I was only thinking about how the shapes of clouds can look like something and was wondering what if a cloud makes its shapes on purpose. I think I would like to live like a cloud.

So I love dragon Tobirama and I thought it would be interesting if some of his closest friends were clouds. I've also read a lot of wingfics with feathers but I dont think I've read fics with all types of wings. What if people can grow any type of wing like butterfly moth dragon fly beetle feathered bat. Imagine the unique patterns colors and personality associated with wings and types. For a story I'd like to write is how stigmation associated with wing types would affect relationships.


	37. Baby Tobirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided baby Tobirama was colicy

So in my mind baby Tobirama was a sensor and when he was born he was overwhelmed by chakra and was in pain so he cried a lot. The only chakra that would calm him was his mother because he was so used to her. He would even cry around Hashirama which would upset Hashirama. He eventually became more used to chakra and calmed down but he would loose his temper quickly. 

He first controlled water when he lost his temper with some older cousins and splashed thier face with tea.


	38. A new idea for a story I want to write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of a few stories.

So I read a manga that had a dark spirit want revenge on a general but when it went to kill the general he was so nice that the spirit forgave him. The spirit didn't want to leave him alone and possessed a dying cat and became something new, a little cat person. The general allowed the little cat person to stay and he and his men took care of him. 

So I was wanting to take this idea and use it for Tobirama. The idea is that most of the senju clan had been killed by the Uchiha. Tobiramas anger at the injustice and death of his family caused his spirit to linger. His spirit goes to Madara to kill him because his father had already died after this from betrayal from an allied clan. He wants Madara to compensate for this but he forgives Madara enough that he is no longer a dark spirit. Madaras conflicting emotions on what is the right thing to do make Tobirama decide to stay to try to help better this situation (theres no fixing it).

He fuses with a dying cat and becomes a little cat person so he is no longer Tobirama but he is not a cat. He helps Madara to save what's left of his clan as well as helps him creat changes.


	39. I'll say goodbye tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sad idea.

So Madara is in the archive putting things away and looking for scrolls he needs when Tobirama comes in with his armor on and looking like he had been in a battle. Madara questiond him why he was there and Tobirama says that he just wanted to see him. Madara scoffs and looks Tobirama up and down and says so your mission didn't go well then and Tobirama admits that they were ambushed on the way home. Madara scowled and says then you should have gone to see the medics first. Tobirama gives him a soft smile and says that he wanted to see him though. Madara blushes and then tries to hide his embarrassment by claiming he cant find a certain scroll because Tobirama organization makes no sense. 

Tobirama laughs a little before walking through the isle and stands next to the scroll Madara needs. He leans back and points at it with his thumb. Madara grumbles that the white bastard could take the effort to hand it to him while he walks of to grab it. As he's reaching up for it Tobirama leans in close to his ear and says "mabey I wanted you to come closer to me" Madara blushes and turns to him to scold him when Tobirama kisses him.

Tobirama smirks at him and starts to walk away when Madara gets over his fluster and says he needs to see a medic because that was a cold ass kiss that felt like he kissed a fish. Tobirama laughs a little and apologizes. When he continues to walk away Madara yells after him "you're not even going to say goodbye bastard" Tobirama pauses at the doorway and he gives Madara a smile over his shoulder and says "I'll say goodbye tomorrow" 

Madara stomps after him to say that dosent count as a goodbye when he notices that Tobirama had already disappeared. Mumbleing about rude jerks he heads back to his office but he gets intercepted by an office worker saying that the hokage needs him immediately. When he goes in he sees Tobiramas team and they are exhausted battered and barely keeping it together. Hashirama looks grave and and haunted. Looking up he swallows before telling Madara that Tobirama died in a battle with the Kinkaid squad to act like a distraction for his team. 

So there would be a little more to this but that's the gist.


	40. Deaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about reasons Hashirama would become clan head without the death of his father and I had this thought.

So there are a lot of stories where Tobirama becomes deaged but what if his father was the o e who had the experiment incident? So because he has become a child again Hashirama takes over duties of clan head and he works to convince the Uchiha peace. Not entirely sure how he does it but it may involve him using the same jutsu to turn some Uchiha into kids.


	41. Blessed unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark look at the idea of the Uchiha thinking red eyes are blessed.

So the Uchiha believe that blessed red eyes need to reside in their temple for thier goddess, and that's it. WhT I'm saying is that the person who the eyes belong to dont have to come with. Aka it is a choice of going with the Uchiha and living out your life in the temple or they will strait up just take the red eyes.   
So I'm going to say that Izuna tells Madara he will support him with peace if they make it a condition that Tobirama must give up his eyes for thier temple.


	42. Not another soulmate idea.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about soulmates but then I also got to thinking about reincarnation and how a soul can be reincarnated into anything I guess? So I thought what if soulmates aren't always the same species. This is ment to be a platonic relationship.

So the start of this idea was what it Tobiramas soulmate was a snow leper but then I thought o wait hat if its the 2 tail cat. What if soulmates share a life span and when Tobirama finds out who his soulmate is he realizes he will live longer than his brother. Also he is the first soulmate to find the chakara creatures. You have to meet and touch your soulmate before you can share qualities such as lifespan and healing or even intelligence. For my story I think Tobirama would keep quiet about who his soulmate is and when he faces kinkgue squad he survives because of the shared healing factor of the soul connection but he dosent go back because he is tired and needs a break. The two tails helps him sleep for a bit but when he wakes up decades have passed. Hr finds out the tailed beast have been hunted and sealed except for two, the seven tails and the two tails. The tailed beast never realized they had soulmate because they couldn't feel the tugging.

This gave me another thought though what it naruto was soulmates with the 9tailled fox and he thought that he didn't have a soulmate because he never felt the tugging because his soulmate had always been with him.


	43. Mito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isnt my usual idea

So. this isnt my usual idea but I was thinking about when Mito sealed the kibbi in her. So I dont know if this is canon but the main reason kids are sealed with the bunji is because thier chakra system isnt done developing? So if Mito was an adult I was thinking about what that would have done to her system. I thought that mabey by sealing the kibbi she destroyed her chakra system. She could no longer do jutsu but she still had the ability to do seals because I think that there is chakra in the blood. So yeah that's the idea nothing big or exciting just me thinking about what ifs again. Thank you for reading have a nice day bye.


	44. Wierd idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres a wierd thought I had thinking of the naruto universe sandles.

So this could be applied to anyone but for my story I would apply it to Madara.

He doesn't look people in the eyes and is always staring at people's feet. People think this idols his way to keep others from feeling uncomfortable because of his eyes. In reality it is because he has a foot fetish and is checking out people's feet. I like to think that Tobirama would eventually notice and be able to pick up on it by feeling his chakara.


	45. Opinions on this idea

I was just thinking about a naruto universe without chakra. About how that would affect things. Think that's worth looking into?


	46. In the mood for dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy dark Hashirama sometimes.

So this isnt too original but for a story I'd like to write is Hashirama developed mokuton very young and planted seeds in his brothers. These seeds later protects each brother from death. He becomes obsessed and more dark. For my story I would like Tobirama to meet Madara because Tobirama needed space from his brother but Hashirama gets extremely jealous and plots. But then he meets Madara and decides he likes him enough to make him also his. There would be more to this not sure yet how it would end though.


	47. Tobirama works with zetsu

So I dont think this is an original idea but it's a story I would like to write. Zetsu works with Tobirama at a young age. Tobirama though is smart and able to figure out some of what zetsu wants. (He dosent figure out kaguya and zetsu dosent tell him some of his plans for years.) He figures out that some 9f the causes of the conflicts are caused by zetsu but he also recognizes that he currently doesent have a way to kill or stop it. So he pretends to work with zetsu and he goes deep. The idea of the story is that the audience wouldn't be able to tell if Tobirama is really on zetsu side. There would be drips of information that would connect it all in the end though. I would really want this to be an on the edge of your seat story but it will take a lot of planning. So any ideas?


	48. Janitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a modern story where Tobirama for what ever reason idols a janitor.

Tobirama is really smart so I was thinking of a way where his genius was able to be utilized. I was thinking that for whatever reason Tobirama had to take a job as a janitor. I dont know a reason why yet. He might have been kicked out of his home by his parents, he might have been am orphan, or he needed a job to help raise Itama Kawarama. Haven't thought of why yet.


	49. Halloween horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad Halloween horror idea

So this could be a non ni ha world or a ninja world ha ent decided.  
Madara keeps having the same nightmare and is literally being g driven insane from it. In the dream it starts out normal but progress gets worse. He ends up stumbling in Tobirama and in the dream he kills Tobirama for no reason but he wakes up. This keeps happening and the only way he can wake up is after killing Tobirama. Eventually though he cant wake up from the dream so he kills Tobirama again only this time he wasn't dreaming. Madara dosent understand this because he has gone insane. Hashirama finds Madara dancing with Tobiramas corpse. Madara no longer thinks reality is real and believes his dreams are the real reality.


	50. Aliens

So these are two ideas I have. The first is Madara is an alien and he is exploring earth and Tobirama is suspicious of him. Follows him and Madara freaks out and kidnaps him. Then they I on adventures together.

The next is Madara and other Uchiha are on earth scouting it out for an invasion. Tobirama figures it out and Madara kidnaps him. He keeps Tobirama o study and grows fond if him like a pet. Tobirama works to stop the invasion.


	51. Chapter 51

So I was thinking about how would thing have changed if indra was Madaras grand father or great grandfather and asura was Hashiramas. They would know what had started the war between thier clans and would know of thier relationship. They wouldn't know that they are thier grandparent reincarnation. 

Would there be the deep resentment after only a few generations? Can Hashirama and Madara resolve thing quicker? Would thier brothers still he alive because the fighting hasn't esculated yet?


	52. Hybrids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isnt an original idea but it's a story I would like to write.

So in this world there are some people born with hybrid traits. But these people have historically been treated badly and less than human. This would be a mondernish world. There is still a lot of stigmation and segregation of hybrids. 

For my story Tobirama was born a hybrid but his parents and brothers are fully human except for Itama who had an ear of an animal. His ear was removed secretly when he was a baby which is a thing a lot of parents would do when thier kids were born with a hybrid trait that could be discreetly removed. Though Tobirama parents kept him they had a lot of stigmation against hybrids and didn't always treat him well and would often treat him like an animal. They did love him but not as a son and instead as a family pet. They knew he was smart but one of thier stigmation is that he could never really be as smart as a human even when he would disprove them it was always seen as a cute trick and didn't hold value.

Tobirama eventually runs away because while heay love his family he couldn't handle being treated like that anymore. But again with all the stigmation for hybrids it is very difficult for him to get a job. For my story he occasionally works as a prostitute when he dosent have enough money though it is extremely illegal for full humans to have sexual encounters with hybrids there are a lot who see hybrids as exotic. 

It's working as a prostitute that he meets Madara who is a cop. Madara means well and he just wants to help the hybrids who he think are being abused by society (he basically thinks of hybrids as animals whom need protected). He interferes with Tobirama and his potential client. Madara is then going to take Tobirama back to his parents but Tobirama escapes him. He keeps trying to catch Tobirama to save him but Tobirama manages to invade him. I supose a good story would have Tobirama saving Madara and then showing Madara that hybrids are just as much people as full humans. 

The ending story would have Hashirama elected as a leader who works to change hybrids laws to allow hybrids the freedom to human rights. Madara and Tobirama relationship would still be illegal because it will take years for laws to trullynchange buy the story would end on hope for the future.

A chapter idea I have is that Tobirama has to go to a different school and he has to get up early because his school is 40 minutes away and he walks to the bus stop which is a 20 minute walk. This is the only hybrid school in this district. At the bus stop there are a bunch of other hybrids. The school has poor out of date run down supplies and the teachers are either newly grads or temps. A chapter idea I have is Tobirama getting into a fight and him and the other kids get sent to the principal's office r and they are disappeared and muzzled. Thier parents are called and Tobirama has to be kept muzzled out in public until he is evaluated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to add to this world I plan on there being a hybrid in a water park who has gills the only known hybrid to have gills.  
> As well as the nine tailed beast. They would have been born after the atomic bomb and a lot of people speculate that they were mutated because of the bomb. They are the only known full hybrids with very little human traits and many see them as monsters.


	53. Bad brother Hashirama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know there isnt enough of Hashirama in canon to truly understand him but for some reason for the most part I dont like him.

So I was thinking of a modern day type story where Hashirama has some attention needs and shows some slight narcissism. He gets extremely jealous when ever his siblings are in romantic relationships and will seduce and sleep with thier partners.   
Then the relationship falls apart and Hashirama is all theatrical. He isnt even I to guys but if o e of his brothers brings home a guy he will still seduce them.

Not sure how I would end it because often times people with these issues dont change and his family will have to come to terms about what that means for them to continue to have him in thier lives.


	54. I think this idea hurts

So an idea I had was what if butsuma makes a deal with a demon to help him defeat the Uchiha. The demon agrees but because of how things are worded butsuma thinks he will be sacrificing himself but the demon instead possesses Tobiramas body. Butsuma deeply regrets this and trysts to defeated the Uchiha quickly to try to save his son. Not sure if Hashirama ever finds out or if the Uchiha figure it out or if Tobirama gets saved. 

One ending that I have for this is that they do finally get rid of the demon but it is too late because the demon had been feeding on Tobiramas soul and by the time he is saved he is soulless.


	55. A crack idea

So Madara and Izunas mom is a milf. She also is a cougar and she wants a piece of Tobirama. Cue her flirting and putting Tobirama in comfortably uncomfortable situation.


	56. Daemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading a story about people having daemon that shapeshifter and I had wondered has anyone wrote a story of daemons shifting to a human form?

So for this idea I was thinking Izuna is actually Madaras daemon and Hashirama heals him because when Tobirama injures him, Madara starts dying as well. Madara agrees for peace because he dosent want Izuna hurt again and the elders agree because they now feel vulnerable because Hashirama knows who Madaras daemon is.


	57. Sexy jutsu

So an idea for a jokey story.  
Hashirama invented a sexy jutsu and love to throw people off with it. Tobirama always hits him and breaks him out of the jutsu. So Izuna decides he wants to see Tobirama embarrassed by reaching to the jutsu. He tries many beautiful naked girls in really raunchy poses but nothing works. Then one day he to mess with Madara he does one as a male. Madara calls him an idiot but for the first time Tobirama reacts. That is how Izuna finds out Tobirama is into guys.


	58. An idea I forgot and can be used for anything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is an idea I had months ago, forgot, got annoyed i forgot but remembered that I had an idea and frustratingly couldn't rember it for the life of my cat. But suddenly!!! I just remembered so yeah I'm putting this down before I forget again.

So please tell me if anyone has heard of an idea like this and mabey give me a resource.

So this is a society where you can sell your crime. What this means that if you commit a crime you can hire a proxy to do your punishment. This basically means that if you have enough money you can literally do anything and just pay someone else to deal with it. This story would be based around a murder because those are the most expensive crimes and only very desperate people will accept those because they end in the death penalty.  
A rich person was framed for thier crime but they dont want to die so they hire someone but they stay in touch. They end up wanting to catch the real killer and free thier proxy.

So ideas? Opinions? Help!!


	59. The "evil" step parent

So here's a story idea. Fairytales always have the step parent be evil but what if the step parent is kind and saint like and it's the biological parent who is evil/ the monster.

Imagine this step parent doing everything in their power to protect these kids whom they decided they will love like thier own.


	60. Trials

So in this idea the Uchiha clan demands that Tobirama must uptake some sacred trials before they will consider cooperation with Hashiramas desire for peace. This is before Hashirama defeats Madara and gets him to agree to the village.

The trials are to prove or disprove that the gods demeaned Izuna to fall to Tobiramas blade. Should he pass the trials that would show the Uchiha clan that Izuna was ment to die that day. Should he fail then that would be proof that Tobirama had done something underhanded/unhonorable to have defeated Izuna. This would prove that the senju cant be trusted.

So Tobirama must pass these trials otherwise his defeat will fan the flames of the Uchiha hatred of the senju and then the war will continue.


	61. Silly ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can tell I'm tired I keep coming up with silly story ideas instead of sleeping.

So I was thinking about the pokemon movie and the mr mimes scene lol hilarious. And I thought are there any mime jutsu users? Imagine that there is a clan of mines and they base thier jutsu off of this and a person cant see their jutsu. So this lead me to thinking if Madara and Tobirama getting stick in a box that keeps getting smaller and this leads to scenes.

The eventually escape the box and realize that Tobiramas sensing it the only way to avoid the traps made by these jutsu. Let's just say that this was a very frustrating mission.

So another idea I had so theres a lot of Tobirama accidentally turned himself into an animal hut what if instead of an animal he accidentally turns himself into a plant person thing creature. Imagine him having sunflowere petals growing around his face or something. For my story idea though this does let him have a better understanding of his brother and what it's like to deal with the monkey.

Another additional idea I had for my previous deaged Tobirama was that when it becomes confirmed that they cant turn Tobirama back Madara is heart broken. Izuna takes it on himself to change Madara as well so that his brother can have a happier child hiod and grow up along side the man he loves even if neither of them can rember that.


	62. Expecting parents?

So Madara and Tobirama have been together for a while when Tobirama starts talking more and more of potential future kids. They both want kids someday but since they're guys they cant have kids together. At least that is what Madara believes until he hears Tobirama mumbling about a deal experiment. Madara then thinks no its impossible but it's a thought not too far from his mind. Madara though notices Tobirama staring at him when he woke up with his hand on Madaras stomach with a soft smile on his face.

Then Madara starts getting sick and is sensitive to sents and firmly believes that Tobirama knocked him up. He panics and flails and passes. Until his brother Izuna shows up. After some wheedling Izuna gets it out of Madara that he thinks he's pregnant. Izuna flips and his going to go after Tobirama to make his brother an honest man (they're already married lol).  
Hashirama intercepts the Izuna and gets the story from him and he starts crying about how happy he is for them both. He convinces Izuna that this is a happy moment and they need to respect their brothers. Instead he convinces him that they should hold a dinner for thier brothers.  
So they gather their families and when they cant keep it a secret any longer they congratulate them both.  
Tobirama is confused and when they clarify about the baby he ask what baby. Then Madara blows up at him about the baby Tobirama knocked him up with and goes into a rant about using with out consent and testing seals on him and how he wants kids but they need to communicate about things and Tobirama needs to respect him to let him make his own decisions.  
Tobirama just sits there listening until Madrid reaches the end of his rant and informs them all that he dosent have a zeal like that and he hasn't used any seals on Madara. Then he ask why Madara thought he was pregnant. Madara tells him how he noticed how Tobiramas been acting, the mumbling he heard as well as his symptoms. When Tobirama hears about the symptoms he says wait you've been throwing up? Are you sick? Then feels his face.and says your burning up you should be in bed.

Tobirama then excused them and takes his husband home. Two days later when Madara is feeling beter he notices that Tobirama is acting distant. He goes to apologize but Tobirama apologizes instead and says he is sorry that made Madara upset. Madara thinks things are cleared up but after a week Tobirama is still a bit distant. He finally confronts him to only learn that Tobirama had felt hurt that Madara thought he would use a seal or jutsu on him as an experiment. That Madara was under the impression that Tobirama would forgo his opinion for his own opinion.   
After more of a talk they forgive each other. Tobirama excused Madara moment of stupidity from the fever but he cant excuse everyone else going along with it.


	63. Obito time traveled

So hear me out I know that this is a cracra idea. Ok I know Obito developed his sharingan to protect his friends.and I know that it takes time and skill to master it so it dosent develop instantly. This is why my idea is so craycray. What if before being crushed by a rock Rin kisses kakashi and confesses her love this breaks Obito. Still he loves Rin and wants her to b happy and he still saves kakashi. After being crushed though.and the transplant he if overwhelmed by loss and actually developed the mangekyo which he unknowingly activates.

This dosent just.land him anywhere though with the use of fanfic magic how does this even make sense he lands in the feudal time. He is found by Tobirama who on whom decides to heal him. Tobirama grows fond of him and decides to adopt him. So things change.


	64. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes a bit dark dont read if you dont like dark

So in the mood for a pirate Madara. The senju are merchants and sail a lot. Madara and Hashirama were somewhat friends as kids but Madara specifically enjoys attacking Hashiramas ship. One time though Hashirama wasn't on the ship and it was Tobirama as the captain instead. Madara thinks it would be funny to freak Hashirama out by taking his brother. He does this and his crew laughs when he puts Tobirama in western womans clothes along with a corset.

They compare Tobirama to a woman with how breathless he gets from the corset. Madara though finds he starts to like Tobirama and decides he wants to keep him. This goes badly for Tobirama who dosent want to stay and dosent want Madaras advances but does try to use them. This results in things going too far.

Things go way south when at a pirate island Madara runs into Izuna. Izuna realizes how into Tobirama and decides Tobirama has to go. So he tries to kill Tobirama. Now I think it would be more interesting if Madara kills Izuna to protect Tobirama but blame Izunas death on Tobirama.  
This causes things to get worse for Tobirama. He eventually makes a risky escape and reunites with his brother but o no this is also a dark Hashirama stoy.  
After hearing what his brother has been through he calls him a whore. Then decides he needs to comfort Tobirama like his body needs. He then hides Tobirama and pretends that Tobirama is still missing. Madara goes mad and gets left on an island to die (he dosent).

Eventually years have passed and Tobirama is broken a little but that's ok his brother take care of him. Madara eventually finds them and fights Hashirama. Unlike canon he wins. He takes Tobirama with him to a cottage to live out the rest of their lives.  
Tobirama is actually happier with Madara because his brother would literally leave him locked in a chest and he was very rarely let outside. Madara let's Tobirama go outside since they live far enough from other people and is a little more considerate of Tobiramas feelings. So not a good and healthy relationship but Tobirama thinks it is compared to his brothers and is happy with it.


	65. Dance battle

So someone cant ever resist a dance battle. Idk who i think Madara or Tobirama would be hilarious. But if someone stares in their eyes and then start dancing they have to take up the challenge. If theres music involved they really cant resist.

It would also be hilarious if Madara and Tobirama both cant resist and Hashirama uses this to get away from them both but the problem is they both are too stubborn to stop and they will keep it up until they both pass out or someone else stops them.


	66. Kagami lost it to the curse

So I had this thought, Danzo did a lot of horrible things that in my opinion led to a lot of problems but what if he wasn't under his own control. What if after Tobirama died Kagami was consumed by the curse of hatred. This was directed toward his clan because he blamed then for it somehow.

Kagami though developed an illness and knew he was going to die in a couple of yrs. So on a mission with Danzo he was used his sharingan on Danzo and transplanted his eye. Danzo was now left with the responsibility to destroy the Uchiha.


	67. One piece swimsuit suit

So a joke I thought would be funny which can be applied to any character but I thought it would be funny with a female Tobirama.

Tobirama informs Hashirama or Madara that she has a one piece swimsuit to swim in.....it is one piece..... its just the top piece of a bikini though thus making it one piece. Dont know who should have the biggest freak out seeing her with just the top of a swim suit and saying shes ready to swim.


	68. Another demon story

So I'm so in the mood for a demon romance. 

By this I mean that Tobirama charms a bord demon who then decides that they want to spice up their life by having a child with Tobirama  
... Tobirama does not know this. He thinks he has a strange repetitive dream. This could go m preg or a baby showing up one day. So he now has a half human half demon child and he has to raise his kid to not take over the world or release the gates of hell, typical parent problems.


	69. Madara caretaker

So for a story idea I was thinking of is that somehow Madara ends up in an alternate universe similar to a modern earth. He comes across a young Tobirama. At first he is horrible to him because this is at some point after Izunas death.

He searches for his family but cant find them. During this time he keeps running into Tobirama. Each time he is cruel to him. At some point he finds out Tobirama is a homeless orphan. That Tobirama is struggling to survive this cruel world. He starts to sympathize with him. Eventually he takes him under his wing and realizes he cant punish this Tobirama for something he didn't do. He also comes to the conclusion that his family dosent exists in this world.


	70. Terminator wanna be madara

So this is kind of a terminator idea but not terminator. So Madara won after the war everyone is in a cocoon but Madara realizes this 8s not what he wanted. The only people not in a cocoon are the hokage naruto sasuke sakura kakashi. Madara comes up with the idea that the only way to make the world right is to kill Tobirama before he can kill Izuna. So using his rannigan he goes back in time to do that.  
The sage informs them what has happened and what will happen if Madara succeeds. With his rannigan sasuke is the only other person capable of stopping him but at the same time he needs to prevent this future.  
So to keep this story from being too simple I'm going to say that future Madara has a time limit for how long he can stay in the past before space and time try to break because there can't be two Madaras at the same time.  
The age sends sasuke to when Madara first appears and sasuke stops him but Madara has to time travel to prevent the destruction of the universe. Sasuke has to stick around close to keep Tobirama alive because Madara can pop up at anything as well as try roto figure put how to prevent the future. Sasuke is also the only person able to tell where Madara will pop up because of his eye.


	71. Chapter 71

So for a story idea I was thinking about was what if there is a child whom everyone thinks needs to be killed. That the child is too dangerous. Tobirama though believes otherwise and thinks that everyone else is wrong. Instead if killing the child he runs away with them. Even his brother reluctantly agrees the child needs to die, so Tobirama is in the run from the entire country and all if its ninjas and allied countries.

It would be so easy to give in and let the child be killed but a ninjas life is never easy so Tobirama wont back down on this.

Not sure what the reason would need to be for the child to be considered so dangerous that even Hashirama agrees so any suggestions?

So after reading everyone's comments hiw does this idea sound?  
This is so not canon but what if a child is born who turns out to be the ten tails reincarnation. Zetsu figures this out and believes that the child will be able to absorb the tailed beast to fully become the ten tails. Then the child can be turned into kaguya.  
Zetsu controls the diamo to manipulate everyone to believe a story about the ten tail being a horrible creature that almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for the sage. The sage destroyed the ten tail but this child soul needs to be sealed away. (He claims that they need to seal the soul to keep it from reincarnation again)

I'm going to say that Hashirama is partially motivated because on a soul deep level he is scared of the ten tails. Tobirama though sees a child who just needs to be raised right. I wanted all of this to happen before Konoha and it is by hunting Tobirama and the Child that brings peace between the clans because a shared enemy.

Also when it becomes evident that it wont be easy to capture the child zetsu convinces everyone that they need to seal the tailed beast to keep the child from absorbing them. (He wants this done to make it easier for himself)

A scene I have in my head is at one point the child is crying and Tobirama gets annoyed because the child wont stop and tell him what's wrong but eventually the child tells him their back hurts. Tobirama inspects their back and notices a bump in their tail bone. The child is starting to grow ten tails.


	72. Chapter 72

Has this idea been done yet? Madara uses the sharingan undo death thing but instead of coming back to life like in canon he comes back to life the moment indra died as indra.

He then finds out what happened with indra the sage and his brother. Then he figures out about the manipulation but he dosent know what to do because any changes could lead to his brothers not being born but he wants to change things to save them.


	73. Chapter 73

So I'm seriously in the mood for modern Izuna and Tobirama as kids and best friends getting into so many antics. I think together they would make for hilarious friends. They would definitely plot against their brothers.

I can see them using water guns on their siblings, them exploring the outdoors and bringing home critters for example Tobirama calls Izuna and tells him he cant find the snake, he is on the phone looking under things and in things and while on the phone Hashirama suddenly screams high pitch in the house and Tobirama tells Izuna o never mind I found it (the snake had crawled into bed with Hashirama.

Them acting like parents to an injuryed bird, daring each other to do things and one of them getting hurt ex.

This would be a story to laugh at just ment to be a cute kids being kids story.


	74. A what if idea

This could be applied to anything but I was thinking about what the world would be like if people dont stop growing. So they continue to grow taller and their organs continue to grow appropriately to the size of the human. Peoples growth would slow down as they age but yeah.

I know this isnt am interesting idea but I like to picture what the world would be like with one change. This would have a big impact I think. More dress sizes,a need for a larger intake, house bed car sizes, health care organ donations, end stage of life health care would be more difficult, child birth might be more easy? Just a silly thought how would you all like it if humans kept growing? What if animals were the same?


	75. Animal lover

So I decided that since Hashirama is great with plants then Tobirama is the one good with animals. From now on in my head animals love Tobirama but typically dont like Hashirama.

There would be a lot of stories about Hashirama failing to get the approval of an animal.

Yes I know there are already stories like this,, but this is mostly a reminder for myself what i want to wrote.

Thank you for reading and have a good day.


	76. Chapter 76

So I wa thinking for a short story I would like to write that is starts with Hashirama in his office doing work and looking out the window enjoying the view. He listens to the bustle and kids laughing. He continues his work and hums until Tobirama comes in. Tobirama talks to him for a bit before leaving.

After Tobirama walks out the building he views the destruction left by the 4th war and he looms towards the cocoon people and thinks to himself that as long as there are still people alive he will continue to try to save them he just wishes his brother was with it to help.


	77. Double trouble

So I know sasuke is Madaras reincarnation but I would really like a story where sasuke and Izuna are the same age and Itachi and Madara are the same age. 

I just want a story about sasuke and Izuna often getting mistaken for each other and having a small competition of who has the beter brother.

.....I would be funny if thier dads kept taking the wrong kid home.


	78. Taboo

So for a story I was thinking about was what if there are courting social rules maybe they are mostly the same for each clan or maybe it depends on the country. Still I was thinking about the red rope idea some people have written or about the hunting a spouse stories that I've read. I was thinking about what if Izuna started a courting hunt with Tobirama but he did a taboo which was he used this opportunity to kill his long time rival.  
In my head I was thinking that he is smug but doesn't tell anyone but the senju figure out that someone had broken a taboo to kill Tobirama. It takes roughly a week but the senju figure out it was Izuna. Hashirama brings these claims to Madara. This is a very serous claim. Some of the uchiha don't care because it was tobirama but there are still a lot who are horrified to realize that an uchiha broke a taboo. This is something very sacred to them and has never been done before in their clan (there are other less savory people who would do this but not them). 

Izuna doesn't admit it though again he is smug but maybe Hashirama had found proof other than listing to the plants. Even with the proof Izuna dosen't admit it and Madara excuses them to discuses this. He confronts Izuna but Izuna deflects his questions asking why he would care ect. Madara then has a meeting with the elders and it gets decided that Izuna needs to be banished. This gives the senju free range to kill him without repercussions but Izuna escapes (Hashirama was conflicted and didn't help with the hunt of Izuna....touka did though)

So now Izuna is on the run and word spreads about his actions so there are many people who don't want anything to do with him and refuse to help him. Others who are allies to the senju or tobirama personaly are on the look out for him to maim/capture him to give him to the senju to kill. There are also bounties on him. So yeah he is always running (touka made it her goal to kill him so she is always hunting him). Still he doesn't regret it because he feels the death of tobirama justified the means. He made the sacrifice to protect his family. He thinks this until he hears about the peace treaty and the start of a village between the senju and uchiha. Now he is ferous because his sacrifice is being spat on. (in his mind) So I'm going to think that his paranoia and belief of betray causes him to go darker and darker. Until he believes he has to take his brothers eyes and kill all the senju and the traitors. 

So I'm going to say that he does trick his brother and steals his eyes and attacks konoha. He does this while Hashirama is away on a diplomatic meeting with the newly forming ninja villages. There's a lot of damage and it is Mito who drives him away. Madara gets new eyes from his dying cousin and knows it is his duty to put his brother down.

Izuna though realizes that though he can defeat hashirama with his new eyes (he thinks) Mitos seals are too dangerous. So he hides away again to replan. 

Not sure how to end it maybe something similar to canon? Not sure if Tobirama would make a reappearance.


	79. Boooooooooks

So I want to write a story where Tobirama keeps getting found in other clan libraries reading their books. He dosent do this malicious it's just he has a problem... he could quite if he wants... hes addicted to books. So yeah just a silly idea.


	80. Just pondering a story idea and possibilities

So I was thinking about what would happen if humans did something stupid and most life on the surface died.

So this thought came about because I was thinking how long it takes things to evolve and what they evolve into. Then I was thinking about what would be the next creature to evolve from the ocean onto land then I thought about what if the world had to start over. Just some thoughts on how long it would take how much of what human touch would be left.

It'd be interesting if humans had colonies on Mars before their destruction and could compare species and notes


	81. Sloth

So here's a thought, I've read many stories where Tobirama accidentally turns himself into an animal or part animal. Usually these animals are cat like sometimes bunny and occasionally another type of animal. I live these stories and am grateful to the ppl who right them but here's an idea I had that I thought would be funny.

What if Tobirama accidentally turned himself into part sloth. Here the fastest man of his generation turn himself into one of the most widely known slow animal (btw I dont have a huge information about this animal and would have to read up) can you imagine how frustrated he would be. Or what if Tobirama was female and couldn't stop her self from climbing a tree and shrieking her readiness to mate.

I'm sure there are lots of cun sloth fact that could make this hilarious. As always thank you for reading and have a great day.


	82. The step family

So I'm in the mood for something a little dark. I want a story where butsuma remarries Madaras mother. Then the whole Uchiha side of the family minus their mother become obsessed with Tobirama even their father.

Hashirama would be out of the house living with his girlfriend and their younger siblings would be living with their mother. Tobirama would be seriously confused by what's happening. Just yeah I want something darkish...not black but mabey a dark grey.


	83. Hes a grower

Has there been any stories where Tobirama accidentally turns himself into a giant?

I was thinking that he has an experiment accident. It is a really embarrassing moment especially because he his clothes didn't grow with him. His brother grows plants to cover him and grows him a roof for rain.

Really I want a moment where Tobirama has the kyubi in his lap taking a nap.


	84. Oooo someone's in Trouble

So continuing on the thought of failed experiments mishaps I had this thought.

So Tobirama is experiencing with a bomb ment to be distracting not damaging..... but the gas used in the bomb caused a very unforeseen result....which caused people in the vicinity of the bomb to loose their hair.

Madara and Hashirama accidentally set off the prototype when they went to bother Tobirama. It takes a moment for everyone to realise that their hair is falling out. Madara and Hashirama start laughing at each other before realizing their hair fell out too. Then hell breaks loose. Hashirama is crying and Madara is shaking Tobirama until they all feel a presence. Then they all slowly look in the same direction and standing about 10ft away is Mito who is looking at her hand which is covered in long red locks of hair.

Tobirama runs away and stays away from Konoha for a year taking missions and staying on the move.... he still dosent escape Mitos rath.


	85. Chapter 85

So I was thinking about a idea I had. What if Tobirama died early and Hashirama used his resurrection jutsu and keeps him hidden away like a dirty secret.   
I was thinking he would be young mabey 14-15 though Mito helped Hashirama finish the jutsu. That or this happens after Izuna dies but.... I can just imagine how a sassy teenage Tobirama would always keep Hashirama on his toes. 

Tobirama refuses to stay hidden away doing nothing so he always keeps busy and makes a great spy, animals dont registered him as a threat because hes dead, he dosent trigger chakra traps, ect ect ect. 

I think for a scene Izuna injures Touka and Tobirama shows up at her side when she is out of it, he is gentle to her and cleans her face off, which shows his caring side and how he misses interacting with her.

I'm going to say he spys on the Uchiha and recognize who are for the continuation of the fighting and who wants it to stop. He then starts leaving letters in Madaras office for Hashirama.


	86. Big world little world

So here's an idea I thought of.

What if the shinobi were tiny people like the borrowers and the large people are everyday people with nothing special about them and they dont know about the little people. 

The shinobi have all their skills and can use chakra but the big rule all shinobi abide by is dont let the big people know about the little people. 

So this is supose to be a fun story with little people intensity.  
An idea I have is Tobirama trying to sneak up in a group using the pipeline when he encounters Izuna. They fight for a bit until Tobirama senses the return of a big person. They both freeze waiting to see what will happen when the big person goes to the bathroom and they both realize the big person is turning on the water. They have to escape and Tobirama stops the water and Izuna pulls the heat away long enough for them to escape. The big person is grumbling about something wrong with the pipes and turns up the water more. After they escape the big person shrieks as suddenly cold water pours on them which then immediately turns to hoooooot hoooot water.


	87. I thought I was through with soulmate ideas but here's another

What is when people bleed their blood forms into petals and on occasion leaves and soulmates will bleed the same type of petal.

So not a long idea but a though I had when reading some stories.

Thank you for reading this and have a fantastic day!


	88. Kaguya wins

So has anyone done a story where kaguya wins but she decided she like Tobirama and decided to keep him around?

I have ideas for a story like this where Tobirama still tries to fight while kaguya redos the world. One where Tobirama keeps breaking the genjutsu she keeps placing on him, another where she mind wipes him, another where he tries to bring others back to stop her, another where he has to work together with her to stop the otsutsuki from completely destroying the earth while using this weaken moment to finally get rid of kaguya.  
But all in all kaguya is obsessed in him and sometimes treats him like a lover sometimes like a pet and other times like her child yeah shes not right mentally and Tobirama is constantly jumping though hoops to stay in the right character.


	89. Chapter 89

So I was wanting drama with a mild bit of horror and I though about that scene in the lion king where mufasa dies and I had a thought about something similar with Madara and Tobirama.

So I was thinking that for what ever reason they take a mission together somewhere with mountains and mabey snow though snows not important for this story. 

Everything goes wrong in this story and they both become chakra exhausted when the rock gives away and Tobirama falls. Madara instinctively uses wire and grabs Tobirama but as he is looking Tobirama in the eyes he thinks about his brother. Then he just let's go. (Tobirama realised what was going to happen seconds before it did).

Madara then climbs down and looks at Tobiramas corps before leaving it there.   
Hashirama is devastated and Madara dosent know what to feel. He dosent feel satisfied, happy, or angry but there is a small bit of guilt because he acknowledges that Izuna died in a battle during a war.

The guilty feeling grows when he realizes how much Tobirama has done and has been helping people. Then he starts seeing Tobirama which yeah that's not a healthy sign but it gets worse when unexplainable things start to happen. 

I'm not sure how I would want to to end but that's what I have so far. Any suggestions?


	90. Tobirama face marks

So this is ment to be joke idea but .... what if his face Mark's were a prank from a spiteful uzamaki and they change colors based on his mood.  
Red for frustration darker red for anger pink for happy. They colors people might just think it's the lighting but there's other colors that tobirama desperately hides such as blue for sad purple for loneliness green for jealous ect.

People think he's emotionless but he is really embarrassed and doesn't want others.to know about the marks.


	91. Chapter 91

I'm so in the mood for a story where madera gets bitten by a werewolf and becomes obsessed with tobirama scent.

Imagine the obsession and possession gets worse and worse to the point he defends tobirama against izuna in battle.


	92. Chapter 92

So a story idea I have but not sure which time period it would be in is butsuma loses tobirama to tajima in a bet. My idea would be that he doesn't actually care about tobirama but I'm not sure what tajimas opinion would be.


	93. Chapter 93

I don't remember if I put this idea out there already and am too lazy to check but what if Tobirama was the elder brother.

He wants a treaty between the Uchiha and Senju to stop the fighting but thinks it unlikely the Uchiha would agree or hold to it. Madera doesn't trust the white demon and refuses to be tricked.   
Hashirama dosent realise his brother's efforts and is always trying to butt in his way which just makes a mess of things more. Tobirama tries to formulate a long plan and lots of smaller plans. Hashirama though thinks his brother is extending the fighting and making it worse with no end in peace for the future. He starts to grow desperate and comes up with his own fail safe plan for if tobirama goes too far.

Something happens and hashirama feels he has no choice but to kill his brother and lead the clan. He does this subtly with the mokuton to make it look natural, which was harder than he thought it would be because tobirama is a senser and kept fighting it.

Its only after becoming the leader and realizing his ideas for making peace don't work and the clan is being attacked more without his brother. He finds all of his brothers plans and starts using them as a back up plan for if his don't work. Well his don't work but tobirama plans do. Peace is made decades longer than he thought it would take.


	94. Dark soulmate story

So I was thinking of an idea that what if soulmates were a yin and yang pair. One is yin and the other yang. Because of this there is a belief that the darker soulmate is more likely to do bad things or be evil so when soulmates discover each other the darker soulmate basically is made subservient to the lighter soulmate.  
The darker soulmate becomes the responsibility of the lighter soulmate and anything they do will reflect on their soulmate. If the darker soulmate does something wrong then both of them get punished so that really encourage the lighter soulmate to keep their darker pair in line.  
Soulmates have the same mark but when they touch and there is skin to skin contact the mark's light up and after that one mark is lighter and the other darker to indicate the yin and yang.  
There are many people who dread to find their soulmates in fear of being the darker soulmate.


	95. Disability

So I was thinking I want to write a story where tobirama suffers from a serious head trauma. At first it seems like he will heal fine but it is soon found out during a stressful situation that something is wrong. He starts slurring his speech and after that he falls asleep randomly or will suddenly not remember how he got somewhere ect. He has narcolepsy. It is then determined that he can't go out into the field like this.


	96. Stop with the soulmate ideas already

Sooooooo.... here's another soulmate idea that I got from a previous idea and comments on it. What if when people have soulmates they can fuse with that person like in steven universe? They are only able to fuse with their soulmate no one else. Though if they want children I'm not sure if the fusion would allow for that or that they would have to separate for that but there are a lot of people raised with a fused parent. O imagine how this would change personalities. Wonder what Tobiramas parents would be like if they were fused. It could be that during pregnancies they can't be fused and his mother was killed during her vulnerable time and this could have been the breaking point for their father possibly the same for the Uchiha matriarchal.


	97. Headless shinobi

So I like Durarara and I had a thought.  
So for this story idea ua was thinking that tobirama did an experiment or used and experiment jutsu that caused him to lose his head. When he wakes up his consciousness remains with his body but without his head his body doesn't know anything.

So he wanders around doing odd jobs here and there. It's been years and hashirama thinks his brother dead since there is no sightings. On a mission though madera or zina run into trouble and tobirama body helps them. They don't recognize him and are freaked out. They end up letting the body come back with them. His body likes to stay covered and wears a helmet of some kind. Unlike the creature in durarara he needs to eat and drink and he does this by using sution to put food and fluid down his throat. Somehow through jutsu magic his head benefits from the nutrients the body supplies even though his head is nowhere near the body. His head was stolen by a man who was going to use it to prove that he had killed Tobirama for his bounty. I like to think that for this story Madara would grow to love this abnomal man and is determined to help find his head. I'm not sure why madara dosen't reconize Tobiramas body and I'm not sure why Tobirama has trouble looking for his head but hopefully ideas will come.


	98. Time travel

A thought I had about the potential cost of time travel.  
What if when a person time traveled they no longer could have a future past the point in time they traveled from. But this I mean that is someone traveled from March 23 2022 back to January 21 2000 they would not be able to live past March 23 2022. This could be the price a good or goddess tells the time traveler so they then have a date that they know they will die on.

So this does give them the advantage to know how long they have but still that would be a bit stressful.


	99. Coma drama

So there are a few stories about tobirama taking care of a comatose izuna but I had a thought about the potential of the reverse happening. What if izuna was taking care of a comatose tobirama with intentions to gather clean secrets but changes his mind after forming an attachment.


	100. A joke idea

So I don't know if this idea has happened yet but I was thinking it would be funny if hashirama couldn't lie because he had a habit of growing his nose when he lies. Then he panics and it just makes it worse.


	101. Mean for speed

Are there any stories of tobirama as a racer?  
I was thinking maeby a car racer but he might do boating as well or he might be a need for speed kind of guy and does all the races he can get into.  
I could also see him doing trip marathons as well.


	102. This is probably too much Lego

So I was thinking if because of antics the naruto verse (tobirama) accidentally transported themselves to a Lego universe. They turn into Lego people. Just a lot if antics not sure how everyone would react though there might be a funny scene where someone's legs pop off and they're screaming until they realize they can pop them back on.


	103. Cat contract and 9 lives

So an idea that I had was that whoever signs the cat contract have 9 lives. There's a cost though everytime you come back to life you leave something behind. This could be a limb, a memory, a personality trait a skill act.   
I was think8g about ideas of who could have this and what the have lost to death  
Izuna and tobirama are the main two characters I'm thinking of ideas for. Izuna survives with this and tobirama loses compassion ect.


	104. Just stop inflicting soulmate ideas on these poor innocent people!

So I was thinking that for a soulmate idea that if a person kills their soulmate they acquire a disease that slowly kills them. I was thinking like a slow rotting.

An idea I had was madera for revenge of izuna figures out tobirama is his soulmate and provokes him into killing madera but then he uses his eyes to come back to life and watches from afar tobirama suffer one of the most painful disease humans can suffer from. Another idea izuna and tobirama are soulmates and tobirama suffers from it that way. Third idea madera demands tobiramas life for peace kills him and finds out they're soulmates.


	105. The Chakara Tree?

What if the Chakara tree absorbing chakara was more complicated than the Sage or his brother realized. What if yes it did absorbed chakara but then dispersed it back slowly like O2. The reason for it absorbing the chakara though was a sort of filter for removing anger and hatred from the chakara and helped to cleanse the earth of hatred and anger. Yes it produced fruit and eating the fruit would give someone great power but the fruit was forbidding to eat because it contained massive corrupted chakara which would cause a person to go mad from it. The Sage and his brother didn't know this and didn't realize that by killing the tree the chakara in the earth wouldn't get filtered like it was supose to so anger and hatred in humans would build up and linger. This was especially for any descendants of Kaguya.  
Not sure how well this idea flows with canon because I never finished it but please tell me what you all think of this idea, thank you for reading and have a great day!!


	106. Face piece

So I was thinking about how tobirama is face piece is very notable and had the idea about if izuna killed tobirama he would take the face piece as a trophy. Then scratch out the senju symbol on it and wear it into battle. This would work so well to throw hashirama off because not only was it tobiramas but it was the last gift their younger siblings gave to him (not my original idea but I liked it). The senju would loose because hashirama can protect everyone forever and madera would see winning af the end of the fighting.


	107. The mokuton

Here is an idea I was thinking of. In canon I think hashirama was the only mokuton user until yamato who's mokuto. Wasn't natural. What if though the mokuton was pretty common among the senju like the sharingan was for the uchiha.   
I think there would have been a case fire rivalry between the clans because the mokuton was a very good deterrent.   
In the story I would like to write for this idea though tobirama was the odd sibling out and never developed the mokuton which made him a disappointment to his clan. So he had to work extra hard to prove himself. Even after being able to use all five chakras he never could use the mokuton.


	108. Same action same outcome?

I was thinking about what the outcome would be if the brother tobirama killed, was madera and izuna's younger brother, and izuna survives for the village to be built.  
This gives both of them to harbor a strong flame of hatred towards tobirama. Would they both go off the deep end as a contagious crazy ot can they help each other heal from their losses?


	109. Blessed for all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a pervy thought... don't read if that's not your cup of story.

I've been reading stories where for uchiha red eyes are blessed and I had this thought. It is encouraged to have the blessed blood flowing in as many uchiha as they can make.... so this means that a lot of girls wanna have tobiramas babies. When they brought him to the clan he essentially became married to the clan so being with him physically was not cheating and even the men were encouraged to partake in the ritual (sex). So yeah tobirama doesn't have time to plan for an escape because he is always busy and absolutely exhausted.


	110. Illness

So something I was wondering about is in the naruto universe are their illness related to or exasperated by chakra other than chakra exhaustion or that chakra star illness? I was just thinking about the solder pills and had a thought about long term side effects. What if it can cause a chakra cancer of sorts. Or cause other diseases such as osteoporosis and organ damage. Then I was thinking of other illness that could be caused by chakra. Parkinson perhaps? This needs more thought now I'm gonna look up diseases.


	111. An extremely dark idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this if you don't like dark.

So I was thinking a horrible thing to happen is tobirama is captured by the uchiha and madara has him skinned alive and his skin is tanned and sent to hashirama with writing on it telling him that there won't ever be peace between their clans.   
I kind of like this being some type of soulmate tragedy where by hitting your soulmate enough can cause the bond to shatter. This will break the bond and make it near impossible for future reincarnation to find their soulmate. But once they do there is a chance for the bond to be repaired.


	112. Uzumaki revenge

So I was reading blackkats reverse story and a comment stuck out to me. KiSamir makes a comment that if a handful of uzumaki survived and banded together then kiri wouldn't be around anymore. I was just thinking based on that it would be interesting for a story plot. There were enough survivors that kiri got destroyed. Wonder how that would have affected things.


	113. Barrier idea

So this is an idea that could be used for anything but for me I think it would work will with my obsession of tobirama. So tobirama created barriers around konoha but has anyone thought of making barriers in konoha? I was thinking that placing barriers in the streets that could cut off and contain a whole block would be a good idea. That way if the enemy made it into kinoha they could be trapped and corralled. I also thought the barriers could be used to stop fires from spreading by suffocating them.   
To do this I was thinking hashirama would grow a long beam of wood while tobirama writes seals in it. With the wood being square he can write multiple seals on each side until there are beams running under all the streets.and connecting them like a grid.


	114. Prank

I was just thinking a funny prank hashirama could do to people is make grass grow down from their ceiling. I just think it would be funny for madara or tobirama to walk in their room or home and have 2ft of grass growing from their ceilings. Hashirama would make sure that there isn't actual damage but it would be awkward to clean up. Imagine tobirama is used to this and has an oldfashon push mower for this and madara walks in to find tobirama mowing the grass...on the ceiling. Just a normal Sunday


	115. Weapon

So how's this for a weapon idea. A sword that can't cut but the person feels the pain of the cut. What I mean by this is that the swordsman can slice through your arm and even though there is no cut and your arm is still attached it feels like your arm has just been cut off. Can stab you in the chest and you will feel like you can't breath and are choking ect.


	116. Extreme soulmate idea

Everybody I just had a ridiculous extreme soulmate idea that would have to absolutely rely on soulmate magic to work.  
(Clears throat) what if people were born as just their skeletons and dont get flesh until they find their soulmate.  
So people are skeletons until they meet their soulmate. People often speculate on what they will look like, you can't have kids until you find your soulmate, can't die until you find your soulmate, dont really age after your bones stop growing.   
The skeleton people still eat and act like they still have flesh because of you know soulmate magic.   
This is a crazy idea and I probably will write it around Halloween lol.


	117. Bushy brow tobi

So I was thinking that a funny embarrassing secret of tobirama is that he has bushy eyebrows and he has to constantly trim. Just picture Gai and Lee's eyebrows on him. There can even be a moment where Izuna thought he saw him with tweezers and plucking his eyebrows. (He was but he has very quick hands)


	118. Dark Mito

So I've read and loved stories of a dark hashirama but I dont think I've read stories of.a dark mito. At least there aren't very many in the tobirama fics. So I had a thought about how I was in the mood for a dark mito who was obsessed with tobirama.  
Shearries hashirama but truly he is not to her taste. Too nice, not the right looks, easy to manipulate, amd not challenging enough. Tobirama on the other hand checks off on all her marks. So when she gets bored of new shiny husband she starts to look at tobirama amd decides he would be entertaining.   
So she starts trying to manipulate him bit ot dosent work. She tries to escalate thing but still dosent work. Tobirama keeps this away from hashirama because hashirama is seriously in love (mito constantly manipulates him) tobirama avoids her and eventually she comes up with using a seal to temporarily keep a person from creating new memories. She backs off tobirama for a while amd then uses her seal on him. He eventually realizes he is missing time and works to figure it out. Eventually he realizes mito is behind it and confronts her.   
I'm not sure yet how this would end.


	119. Blue skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not ment to offend people with blue skin and I apologize if it does.

So I was reading about a family who has blue skin in Kentucky. I've heard of them before but I was reading about how their blues skin was genetic and became constant in the family from inbreeding. Then I thought about this and other types of people who have inbreeding issues are royalty. So I had this idea what if royalty developed blue skin and blue skin became known as a status of royalty. A person could only be the ruler of a country if they had blue skin and any children with no blue skin would be side eyed and the mother possibly accused of cheating.


	120. Hanahaki disease

So I get that hanahaki if rom an unreturned love but what if it could also be from a too strong of a love. This could mean that the other person just doesn't have as intense love as the person with the dilemma and not be that they don't live the person.  
I could see this as being a problem for the uchiha and senju. The uchiha partially dont marry outsiders because rarely can the love be equal and it is usually the uchiha who suffers.  
The senju could be taught and encouraged from a young age to repress their love to avoid being the victims of having too much love. Also when people start coughing up whole flowers what if it is possible to collect seeds from those flowers amd there are gardens dedicated to hanahaki disease and remaining family members who keep and grow the flowers in remembering their loved ones. Or the flowers are planted on the graves.


	121. Chapter 121

So in all the stories I read about tobirama students they love him. A lot of times they are the only ones who love and like him. So I had a thought about some of my own teachers amd how some people dont like their teacher which then lead me to this thought.

What if tobiramas students didn't like him. They respected him as a shinobi but hated him as a person. He would awkwardly amd stiltedly would try to do team bonding experience with them and sometimes if the students could get out of it they would. Their dislike for him would cloud their judgment of some of his opinions.   
He ended up chasing sarutobi partially because his brother helped teach him and sarutobi did like hashirama so tobirama hoped that would be enough of an influence to follow his brother will of fire. His students could have also undo a lit of progress he had down in his time if leader ship such as allowing toddlers to graduate the academy and letting root form while blaming any problems on him. (Easy to halve a person who isnt there).   
This idea could also be used for modern day teacher tobirama stories. Hes a teacher who bends over backwards for his students, tries to push them to their best amd is resented for all his efforts.


	122. Secret

What if Hashirama had a huge secret he was trying to hide from his brother. I dont have an idea of what the secret is just that it's bad and I'm not sure for who yet. The twist to this is that he uses the Yamanakas to constantly wipe his memories of whatever has to do with the secret.  
I think the story would be from tobiramas perspective and the audience won't realize that tobiramas mind keeps getting wipped until the big reveal. Instead the audience will be just as confused and doubting as tobirama until the big reveal.  
Not sure if Izuna would be alive or not  
Infact this could be also used on madara to make him forget izuna.


End file.
